


Snowy Gardenscape

by AIKENNY



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Knight Kageyama Tobio, M/M, Mentioned Iwaizumi Hajime, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Prince Hinata Shouyou, Shenanigans, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AIKENNY/pseuds/AIKENNY
Summary: Living as a knight was simple in Tobio’s eyes. Putting someone before himself, in every way possible, was easy, especially when that someone was named Hinata Shouyou.Or at least… it was easy in theory.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105
Collections: Secret Santa Haikyuu 2019





	Snowy Gardenscape

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
> This is my first time ever entering a fandom secret santa event and also my first time posting a fic online! The secret santa exchange was run by Madeline (@todxrxki) ! Thank you for putting this together.  
> \--  
> This is for @Noirbats on Twitter!  
> I hope that this fic is to your liking! I didn't have very much to go off of, but I did my very best! <3  
> I hope you have a wonderful Christmas/Holiday season!

_ ‘In over my head,’ _ \-- that’s the phrase Kageyama Tobio found himself muttering to himself day after day as he tried his best to keep up with one Hinata Shouyou. 

Being a personal knight to such a rambunctious little prince was  _ not _ an easy task, Tobio had learned that at a young age as they were growing up together. He’d been at Shouyou’s side for as long as he can remember-- growing up in the castle with the smaller boy, despite their difference in social class. 

Living as a knight was simple in Tobio’s eyes. Putting someone before himself, in every way possible, was easy, especially when that  _ someone _ was named Hinata Shouyou. 

Or at least… it was easy in theory. 

Tobio’s face scrunched up in annoyance as he scoured the castle hallways for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. He was looking for one, you guessed it, Hinata Shouyou. The prince liked to play games with him. Running and hiding all while yelling,  _ ‘keep up, Bakayama!’ _ back at Tobio. It was a mockery. 

It was difficult for Tobio to keep a calm demeanor as he searched. After all, he was just a nineteen year old-- not yet fully settled into adulthood. His childish tendencies tended to show their face too often for his father’s liking. Resisting the urge to yell at Shouyou while they were still inside the castle was nearly impossible, but somehow he managed.

The moment they were out in the garden, Shouyou dashing around a rose bush to hide in the maze of hedges, Tobio couldn’t stop himself from letting out a harsh, crude, “Hinata Shouyou! Stop running from me, you dumbass!” 

It was amazing, really- how beautiful the garden looked in the dead of winter, as the frost settled on the petals of multicolored roses and chrysanthemums. The sunlight glittered off of the flora in such a way that it seemed as if the surrounding bunches and white lattice fences had sparkles all over them. Tobio often found himself enamoured by the sight, the magic in the air was tangible. 

He  _ knew _ he wasn’t supposed to curse at the prince-- knew that if someone heard him he’d be scolded for it-- but they’d been attached at the hip since they were small, so the familiarity comes with the territory of being best friends. The words were said without a second thought and Tobio had no regrets because of them.

Rounding corner after corner, Tobio thanked whatever higher power there was that he’d forgone his heavy metal armor today as the chase went on. Dodging low hanging branches and watching his step for patches of ice and snow on the ground while also keeping an eye out for an orange mop of hair was not an easy task, especially not as the sun bore down on him-- heavy and blinding, as if trying to immobilize him. 

The cool air caused a shiver to course through him as he turned one last corner, finally making his way into the center of the maze. A breeze full of mist from the marble fountain in the center of the small clearing blew across his rosy cheeks and he was grateful he’d threw on his cape this morning; the fur collar nestled against his neck and jaw was a blessing in disguise in the frigid air.

Peering around the centerpiece of the fountain- a statuesque depiction of an angel, her wings folded delicately along her back as her hands reached upwards to the heavens- Tobio could faintly make out that familiar orange hue and short stature. A relieved puff of air pushed from his lungs, creating a cloud from his warm breath in front of him, “Shou, are you done with your games now? We have to prepare for the winter ball.” 

There were strong hints of exasperation in his voice, along with the tell tale sign of irritation littering his features as his brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth drew down in a frown. Tobio watched as Shouyou’s body tilted at the waist in an exaggerated lean from the other side of the large fountain, peering around the statue in its center. There was a grin settled onto his face- like always- and Tobio could practically  _ feel _ his ever present boundless energy. 

“You’ve been grumpy all day, Bakayama! Loosen up a little!” The words were loud, basically yelled from across the way as Shouyou leaped up and onto the edge of the marble in front of him. He began to walk around the curved surface, slowly making his way over to the taller boy. Tobio cringed as he took in the sight of the frost covered marble, chest tightening as he thought about how easily Shouyou could slip and fall. 

Before he realized what he was doing, Tobio moved towards the rambunctious prince, hoping to meet him halfway and  _ make him get down _ . “Don’t walk up there! You’re an idiot! Don’t you see the ice?” Tobio was sure that his voice couldn’t possibly be nagging enough, especially when knowing Shouyou wasn’t likely to listen to him either way. 

Just as he suspected, Shouyou made a series of mocking faces and exaggerated hand gestures at his face, micking Tobio’s stern tone, *”Get down this instant, young man!”* A few more disgruntled noises left the smaller before he started to laugh. Tobio felt his face heating from anger, instead of the cold air, and slight embarrassment. 

“Hinata Shouyou! Stop thi-... Hey!” A sudden slip of the prince’s foot along the slippery fountain edge startled the both of them, causing Tobio’s stern voice to fade into one filled with anxiety as he swiftly reached out for the other. Shouyou’s arms wrapped around Tobio’s shoulders, seeking something to grab onto- to soften his fall. The taller boy was prepared for this, his body slipping under Shouyou’s seconds before they tumbled to the ground in a groaning heap. 

At the harsh landing of his back along the frozen ground, the air in Tobio’s lungs was promptly knocked from his chest, leaving him disoriented. As his breath returned to normal, he hastily took in the situation. His hands moved from where they were rested on Shouyou’s back, sliding up to gently grab at the boy’s shoulders. The vibrant orange mop of hair that was buried into his chest stirred as Tobio let out a concerned, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine… Dumb Bakayama!” The words were soft at first, muffled by the thick fabric of Tobio’s cape, though they grew louder as Shouyou lifted his head to look him in the eye. The prince’s eyes were fiery, both from excitement and the rush of almost getting hurt. “You didn’t have to catch me like that! I would have been fine!”

Tobio couldn’t stop his concern from melting down, simmering in his chest until it was nothing but  _ annoyance _ as he glared up at Shouyou from his position under him. “Yes I did! It’s my job!” An agitated huff shoved from his lips as his head fell backwards, hair fanning out around his head in the snow beneath him. The cold was starting to really seep through his clothes. 

At the same time that Shouyou decided to lean down to stare back at Tobio, the raven haired boy lifted his head once more, causing their noses to bump and their faces to settle inches apart from one another. A shaky exhale left Tobio has he realized what a precarious situation this was. What had he gotten himself into? Surely this was some sort of divine plot gone wrong? Maybe a witch cursed him? It could have been the one that enchanted the garden, easily. She was very sneaky.

The world seemed to stop as he watched a swirl of what seemed to be over a hundred emotions slide across Shouyou’s face; shock, embarrassment, shyness, anxiety… excitement? Before Tobio had even a moment to  _ consider _ asking the smaller boy what all that was about, he felt a soft, barely there pressure on his lips. His breath stuttered and caught in his chest and it took him a long moment before he realized what was happening. 

Hinata Shouyou… Kissed him?

Just as Tobio thought that maybe he should be returning the gesture-  _ did he want to do that?  _ He did, yes- the touch was gone and a stuttering, babbling mess of orange was pushing up and off his chest, almost stumbling in his effort to get away from the taller on the ground. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry? I just fell-... We went  _ ‘Whoosh!’  _ and suddenly were on the ground and you looked so-... You’re probably disgusted! Oh no. What am I going to do? I can’t find a new knight. How will I tell my parents?” The small boy paced, his voice getting higher and more hysterical as he went on. Pale hands moved up to slide into his unruly hair and and refused to look at Tobio- who at this point had slowly pushed himself up and off the ground, dusting the snow and frost off himself as best as he could as he awkwardly tried to figure out what to say.

“Shou-... Wait, listen to me,” Tobio called out, voice calm despite his antsy heart that begged him to do  _ something _ to fix this situation.

“Do you think my parents will care that I’m gay? Who am I kidding! I’ve never liked anyone but you-” Tobio’s breath stopped and his eyes widened, but Shouyou continued, never stopping for a single breath, “Suga and Daichi are together and pretty much everyone knows it, but neither of them are  _ princes _ , Tobio!”

“Hey-.. What did you say… before? Slow down a bit,” Tobio raised his voice slightly from the calm, soothing tone it had been previously, trying once again to get the smaller’s attention, this time slowly approaching him in the process.

“But, y’know. There is that one prince! That one that claims he’ll be a ‘Grand King’ some day? What’s his name..? Oi-… Oikaka… Oikawa, that’s it! He’s got a boyfriend! But I think he only gets away with it because his boyfriend looks so scary!” Tobio had to admit that in the midst of his ramblings, Shouyou did have a point with that last thing. Iwaizumi Hajime was a scary looking guy. 

“Hinata Shouyou!” Frustrated and unable to help himself, Tobio let out a rather irritated yell of the prince’s name, growing sick and tired of his seemingly endless ramblings. It appeared to finally work as the orange haired boy turned, his eyes wide as he looked up at the knight as he approached him. 

Finally, having rendered the other momentarily speechless, Tobio gave himself a few brief seconds to think, knowing it would only take a few minutes for Shouyou to start back up again if he didn’t start speaking soon. Figuring out his emotions was difficult, Tobio had never been one for words, or even actions. Both his father and mother had said on multiple occasions that he was hard for other people to read. Tobio mused to himself that maybe he couldn’t really read his own emotions all that well either. 

Hearing Shouyou so easily blurt out that he likes him was jarring. How could someone say something like that so lightly? He knew the smaller boy meant it- knew that he would never say something like that lightly. Hinata Shouyou loved with his whole heart, never wasting his time on fake emotions- he simply wasn’t that type of person. Knowing that made Tobio’s heart ache.

He knew that no matter what he said, it wouldn’t come out the way he wanted. He couldn’t stand here in the garden and pour his heart out so freely. No. Tobio just hoped that Shouyou understood him and his intentions as he said the only thing he thought he could. Tobio knew deep down that no matter what he said, no matter how little words he used, that Shouyou would be there to at least try to understand him. He knew the road would be rocky, but they’d get there. 

“Shouyou… Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!   
> I have other ideas for fics that I would like to write (some are longer, more thought out ideas) and I'm hoping to get started on those soon!


End file.
